


Sharing The Voice

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [15]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal, Cecearlos - Freeform, Multi, Oral, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil comes home from work to a wonderful surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing The Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this artwork
> 
> http://videntefernandez.tumblr.com/post/85489271173/cecearlos-gives-me-strength-can-you-help-me

He caught them in bed after coming home from the station. They had left the door halfway open, allowing Cecil to peek inside and have the sight of Carlos fucking Earl senseless greet him. The radio host gasped and blushed a furious shade of red, unable to look away from the sight; Earl on his back, Carlos hunched over him and fucking him steadily, leaving bite and suck marks all over the redhead’s collarbone, running his tongue over the fresh bites when he was done.

The sight was a very nice one for him and Cecil smirked to himself as he opened the door a little wider, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. His cock was already becoming hard at the sounds his lovers were making and he licked his lips, shuddering as he struggled not to touch himself or make any noise to give himself away. He always enjoyed watching Carlos and Earl have sex together, the way they sometimes fought over who would be on top and how it almost always ended with Carlos on top of Earl.

Earl always seemed to enjoy losing these fights.

It was not until Carlos pulled out and came onto Earl’s stomach and chest, reaching down to jerk off the Scoutmaster that the pair realized that they had an audience. “Cecil!” Earl gasped, sitting up, his freckles nearly hidden by his blushing cheeks, his erection currently forgotten at Cecil’s arrival.

Carlos looked over his shoulder, returning Cecil’s smile as he said, “you’re home early tonight.”

“And just on time it seems,” Cecil purred. “I hope you both didn’t tire yourselves out before you could share this with me? You know how I enjoy sharing between the three of us.”

Earl and Carlos shared a look between each other and they were both off of the bed in an instant, grabbing Cecil by the arms and dragging him to them, stripping off the laughing man’s clothes in hungry lust, revealing tan and tattooed flesh to the cool air, kissing and whispering words of comfort and lust against him as he was held close.

“On the bed,” Carlos growled.

“I get to mount this time,” Earl agreed.

“Do I get a say in this?” Cecil playfully asked, watching as the bottle of lubricant was passed between the pair again, poured onto eager hands and hard cocks.

“Of course not,” Earl sniffed.

“We get to choose how we pleasure our little Voice.”

He sniffed, allowing himself to be dragged onto the bed, lying on his side with Carlos in front of him and Earl behind him, hooking one surprisingly strong arm under his leg to lift it up for better access. “You both had better make it worth it to me or…”

Cecil arched his back, letting out a weak cry as he felt Earl’s slick cock push its way between his cheeks, the head hesitating for only a moment against his asshole before pushing its way inside of him, sinking halfway in before the redhead stopped with a grunt. Cecil whimpered, shuddering as Earl hugged him around his middle with one arm, pulling him down the rest of the way onto his cock. “Ah! Masters of us all…” he panted.

Carlos watched his lovers together with half-lidded eyes, his own cock dripping precum from the tip. He moved so that his own body was pressed against Cecil’s, letting the other reach out and hold onto his shoulders. He flinched when he felt dull nails threatening to pierce his flesh and he nipped Cecil’s bottom lip in warning to ease up, smiling when he obeyed with a whimper.

The radio host was soon rewarded for loosening his grip in the form of Carlos pressing the sides of their erections together, gripping them both with one hand before grinding and stroking in time with Earl’s thrusts inside of Cecil. Cecil let out a yowl at this, tightening painfully around Earl’s cock.

“Fuck…” Earl hissed, punishing Cecil with a sharp slap to the side of his ass. “Easy, Ceec! Don’t snap it off!”

“So-sorry…”

“Geez…” the redhead muttered, needing a few seconds to adjust his position before resuming thrusting into Cecil.

Carlos laughed softly, kissing Cecil again to stop him from saying something that would ruin the mood between the three. “Relax…this is all for you, Cariño,” he panted, teasing the heads of both of their cocks with his thumb, rubbing in slow circles one way and then the other.

“Carlos…Early…” Cecil whined.

Earl and Carlos locked eyes over his shoulder and they both smiled and nodded in agreement. Earl’s teeth bit down hard on Cecil’s shoulder, drawing blood as Carlos bit down on Cecil’s collarbone. This made Cecil howl as if possessed by a Hooded Figure, tightening again as he came all over Carlos’ hand and stomach, thrusting against his dark hand with a grunt.

Cecil’s orgasm was soon followed by Earl’s, the Scoutmaster cumming inside of him before gently pulling out, licking the bleeding bite he had left on his shoulder. “Easy…easy, Ceec,” he whispered, rubbing Cecil’s back, helping to guide him down the bed until he was at level with Carlos’ still hard cock. “Help him cum again, Cecil…”

“Ah!” Carlos gasped, throwing his head back as Cecil hungrily sucked on his cock, moaning loudly around the warm flesh. It was not long before he reached his second orgasm, reaching out to grab Earl roughly by his hair, pulling him into a rough kiss as he came into Cecil’s mouth.

Once he had finished, swallowing and licking Carlos’ softening cock clean; Cecil allowed himself to be pulled up to lie between the pair again, his body slick with sweat and lust as he mewled, kissing one and then the other lovingly as he said, “that…was neat.”

“Shower first or sleep first?” Earl asked.

“I’m pretty sure if we try to shower together we’ll just fuck each other again,” Carlos laughed.

“And who says that’s a bad thing?”

Cecil laughed, rolling over onto his back, gently stroking both of his lovers’ faces. “We’ll sleep first, boys. Showers and future sex can wait until then,” he said.

“Hmph, his Majesty has made his choice,” Earl teased, earning himself a light smack on the cheek in turn. “Hey!”

Carlos laughed and was given a smack himself, “hey!”

“That’s what you two get for starting without me,” Cecil sniffed. They laughed and carefully wrapped their arms around him, holding him in a tight and warm embrace between them both. “Much better…”


End file.
